


Love's Reflection

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Jealousy, Married Couple, Shapeshifting, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look in my eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first fic based on the deleted Loki Coronation Scene this is me comforting him along with Fray who will make a little appearence here. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! Wanted to say, usually in my fics Thorki rule together, I'm only changing it in this case. The song I used here is Katy Perry Unconditionally as it really fits. Here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XjwZAa2EjKA

I had walked into our chambers looking for Loki, I was cold and had enough of my goddess duties, I liked being the goddess of inspiration mind you but not all the time.

He was looking out the window, his mind was elsewhere. He had been day dreaming, in his dream it was his day.

All the people came to cheer him, see him in all his glory. He had everything he could ever want, power and admiration now his soul felt complete.

"Loki?" I asked watching him snap out of his dream.

"Enchantress" he said taking a quick glance at me before turning his eyes away.

"Wolf Eyes, what's wrong?" I asked softly as I approached him.

"It's nothing my love" he replied though his tone gave him away.

"Loki, tell me what's wrong I can tell something is on your mind" I said as I sat next to him on the window sill.

"Would you love me better if I were Thor?" he asked.

"What? No! Of course not, Loki I love you, I married you, not Thor" I said not understanding where this was coming from.

"I think you would be happier, in my day dream just now I was king of Asgard everyone cheered me and….I was even able to hold Thor's hammer, it was an amazing feeling" Loki said.

"Loki, I don't care that you're not king, Thor made you his second hand, you're the closest thing to the king, that's amazing" I said.

"Second hand, you said so yourself, it is only second hand" he hissed.

"Loki, what are you doing?" I asked as I watched him shape shift to Thor.

"You don't think that you would be happier with him? Or that Fray would be happier with him? I see the way he looks at him" Loki said in Thor's voice.

"Loki, your brother is wonderful I like him very much, as a friend, and as a brother inlaw I love him, because he is my family, but that is all. The only one, I wish to be with is you.

And as for Fray, yes he loves Thor, he is his uncle and likes spending time with him sure. But you are so dear to him, he doesn't call Thor daddy, he calls you that" I said.

"I created him, he only does that out of indulgence" Loki said.

"You don't believe that, yes you may have created him but Loki, he has a mind of his own, a free will and he loves you so much, so dearly and deeply you're his father Loki as far as he's concerned he adores you just like I do" I said.

There was a scratch on our door, I opened it to find Fray looking quite shaken.

"Oh honey" I said as he jumped in my arms.

"Is daddy mad at me?" he asked in a small voice.

"Oh no, no, sweet dragon, Daddy is having a bad day, you know what? I think you should go and give Daddy a big hug let him know without words how you feel" I whispered softly.

Fray nodded and flew over to Loki he then stood in front of him on his lap spreading his wings and moving closer then hugged him tightly.

Loki slowly hugged him back changing into himself as he did so.

"Don't be uncle Thor daddy, I love you, don't be mad at me" Fray whispered.

"Oh sweet dragon, no, I'm not mad at you, I'm sorry you thought that, I..love you too" Loki said soothingly as he watched Fray smile he then licked Loki before giving me a hug and leaving the room.

"Where is he going?" Loki asked.

"Grandma Frigga, it's time for his lessons" I said.

Loki nodded still looking gloomy as I sat next to him.

"Wolf Eyes" I said softly and then waved my hand as music filled the air my thoughts sang to him.

 

_Oh no, did I get too close oh?_   
_Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?_   
_All your insecurities_   
_All the dirty laundry_   
_Never made me blink one time_

_Unconditional, unconditionally_   
_I will love you unconditionally_   
_There is no fear now_   
_Let go and just be free_   
_I will love you unconditionally_

_Come just as you are to me_   
_Don't need apologies_   
_Know that you are all worthy_   
_I'll take your bad days with your good_   
_Walk through this storm I would_   
_I'd do it all because I love you, I love you_

_Unconditional, unconditionally_   
_I will love you unconditionally_   
_There is no fear now_   
_Let go and just be free_   
_I will love you unconditionally_

_So open up your heart and just let it begin_   
_Open up your heart, and just let it begin_   
_Open up your heart, and just let it begin_   
_Open up your heart_   
_Acceptance is the key to be_   
_To be truly free_   
_Will you do the same for me?_

_Unconditional, unconditionally_   
_I will love you unconditionally_   
_And there is no fear now_   
_Let go and just be free_   
_'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)_

_I will love you_   
_I will love you_   
_I will love you unconditionally_

 

"Oh Enchantress" Loki said through teary eyes as the music faded and I hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Wolf  Eyes, you and just you not Thor, not anyone I want only you, you may not be king of this realm but you are king of my heart and you always will be" I said softly.

"My queen" he murmured as we kissed sealing our love with a promise to always be there and love unconditionally.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
